And the Sky Went Black
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: Albus has had enough, between his parents constant arguments and his not-a-realationship with Scorpius he is finally pushed into taking a drastic step. When this doesn't go as planned he has to deal with the unforeseen consequences and meanwhile, Scorpius has some secrets of his own. Secrets that could not only push Albus over the edge again but also stop or start a new war. ASP/SM
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! It's good to be back in the Harry Potter Universe!**

**This story may seem a bit familiar to some of you. I started it a few months back and got a couple of chapters onto the site but then I had the worst writers block of my life. I ended up taking the story down completely and changing some things, planning out the plot and the characters better and now I'm finally ready to put it back up. So if it seems familiar that's why.**

**So if you're new readers be reassured that this story is now in the best shape it could be in and if you did read the beginnings of it before, thanks for coming back and I hope you like the new detail!**

**A few warnings now: This is Slash as in it involves a relationship between two men. This story also talks a lot about suicide so if that subject makes you uncomfortable then this might not be the story for you. Finally, Ginny is not portrayed in the most positive light in this story. I don't feel like there is any full on Ginny-bashing but if she's one of your favorite characters you might not like this story either.**

**Enough dawdling. Lets get on with the story! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's freaking amazing characters.**

* * *

Everything hurt.

He had always hated the mornings but this day in particular his limbs were stiff and ached as if he slept on them wrong and _ugh_, he must have slept on _everything_ wrong last night. He frowned, there was a lot more shuffling around than normal too. He was usually the first one of his dorm mates to wake up, he must have slept in.

He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to, if the others were already awake that must mean that classes started soon…he groaned and opened his eyes. At first the light was so bright he couldn't see anything, which was weird, the dungeons weren't exactly known for its natural light. And as his mind slowly woke up more, the pain seemed to get worse; it was much more than just general morning achiness. As soon as his sight cleared up he realized he was looking at the ceiling of the hospital wing.

There wasn't enough time for him to be confused before all of the memories came rushing back. His first thought was _Oh, that's why it hurts so much_ and that was quickly followed by _Shit, it didn't work._

"James he's awake!" he winced at the sound of his little sister's voice. She may be in her fourth year but to him she was still his annoying baby sister.

"Al! What the hell happened?" James suddenly came into his line of view. In his last year at Hogwarts he was a good six inches taller than Albus with auburn hair and brown eyes, they looked nothing alike and acted nothing alike.

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine." Albus said sarcastically, if James didn't know he casted the curse on himself he wasn't about to tell him.

"Who cursed you? Mom and Dad are already on their way here and they're going to want answers!" James said loudly.

"Why are they on their way here?" He groaned, he had never really given much thought to what would happen if the curse didn't work…

"You almost died Al! If Malfoy hadn't found you, you would be dead!"

"Scorpius found me..?" His voice was quieter than before, something James quickly picked up on. His brother may be an annoying ass but he wasn't stupid. Unfortunately.

"Since when is he Scorpius? You shouldn't be friends with him, you know what his father did."

"We're not…friends and who his family is doesn't matter."

"Of corse it matters-!"

James was cut off by someone shoving him out of the way. Very few people were bold enough to shove the eldest Potter child away like that; James was renown for his temper. And not many would dare show that much disrespect to a child of Harry Potter anyways. Albus knew who it was before he saw the blonde hair and pale fingers grip the side of his bed.

"What happened and who do I need to kill?" Scorpius ground out, fixing him with his intense stare that he had seen many times before. Just not in this situation, though they had been in a bed…but his brother and younger sister definitely weren't watching them.

He was stunned into silence, just looking up at Scorpius dumbly. He was completely confused why he looked so angry; their relationship had never been anything more than physical. Scorpius shouldn't care what happened to him…

"Answer me now Albus." Scorpius said, clenching the mattress of his bed harder.

"Hey! Who the hell are you to talk to our brother that way?" Lily piped up, normally she was even more hot headed than James but Scorpius was undisputedly one of the most handsome boys in the school. Even if she didn't like him in any sense of the word, his looks made it hard to hate him. Well, at least for girls and other guys of his particular persuasion. James on the other hand who was completely straight and could care less how Scorpius looked wasn't so easy.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here Malfoy. You're the one that probably did this to him! Look, Albus is so scared of you he can't even speak! Get the fuck out of here!" James yelled, reaching for his wand.

"Scorpius didn't curse me!" Albus tried to sit up but winced and decided that that wasn't a good idea.

Everybody looked to him as if they had forgotten he was even there. Typical. Their conversations could be centered around him but in the end his input was rarely necessary and never desired.

"Then who did?" Scorpius asked, more softly this time, which just confused him even more. He was beginning to wonder if he really was dead and heaven was actually just some sort of weirder version of life…

"I can't say…"

"Why not?" Scorpius' eyes grew darker, he was angry now, that much was clear.

"I just can't."

"Maybe he doesn't remember" Lily offered.

"No, he remembers." Scorpius said surely, shaking his head.

"How do you know, you could only know that if you were there!" James accused again.

"That doesn't even make sense." Scorpius gave James an exasperated look.

"Scorpius didn't do anything!" he said again but it went ignored.

"You're just the same as your father, a sick, twisted bastard who will stop at nothing to get power!"

"Don't say anything about my father!" Scorpius drew his wand and pointed it at James. Honestly Albus couldn't really blame him. "My father is a good man, he made some mistakes and he's paid for them, dearly. I didn't hurt Al, I _wouldn't _hurt him. And if you don't believe me then use that pea sized brain of yours and think for a minute, what motive could I possibly have for hurting him? He's in my house, he's my…friend…I have no ill will against him whatsoever. The opposite is true in fact." Albus wasn't given time to mull over the meaning of Scorpius' words or even decide whether to be pleased he called him a friend or distraught that that's all he was. Before he could consider any of that James had his wand pulled out as well.

"You're a Malfoy, that's all the motive you need."

"He didn't do anything!" Albus tried again but was drown out by Lily's yelling.

"James' stop it, remember, one more fight and you'll be expelled!"

"What is going on here?" Everyone froze and looked over to where Headmistress McGonagall stood in the doorway to the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey Jr, the old Madam Pomfrey had retired several years earlier and her daughter took over. Behind them stood Albus' parents, looking at everything shocked. Who could blame them either, they get a call that Albus was cursed and almost died then arrive to see their other son pointing his wand at someone else's throat. It must have been a long morning…though both of them had probably seen worse in their life…

"He's the one that cursed Al!" James accused.

"Is this true?" The headmistress walked over to Albus' hospital bed and he was relieved that _someone_planned on listening to him.

"No he didn't. Scorpius had nothing to do with it." That wasn't completely true but what part Scorpius did play in it wasn't his fault…not really…

She looked back up at James and Scorpius "There you have it. Now, put your wands away before I ask you both to leave." she said, sounding aggravated.

"Are you alright?" Ginny walked over to stand beside Lily. She looked over him worriedly, Madam Pomfrey had been able to stop the bleeding enough to save him but she hadn't been able to just magically stitch up the wounds like she could with most injuries. Because of that he was wrapped up tightly and still in significant pain but despite that he put on a smile for his mother.

"I'm fine mum, really." He said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He was still convinced that what he had tried to do last night was the right choice for everyone.

"Who did this to you?" She asked

"I don't know." He lied and heard Scorpius snort in disbelief somewhere on his other side.

Ginny looked up at Scorpius sharply "Well since you seem to know so much why don't you tell us who did it then?" she said curtly, making it clear where James' got his views on Malfoy's from.

"Albus should." He said, crossing his arms and suddenly it hit him. _Scorpius already knew…_ He didn't know how but he could see it now, Scorpius definitely knew that he had tried to kill himself. He should have realized it sooner, not only was there anger but there was disappointment and, was that hurt, in his eyes as well?

"Albus just said he doesn't know." Ginny reminded coldly. "This spell is obviously dark magic, Madam Pomfrey couldn't even heal it completely. And who in this room has an unlimited supply of dark magic at his disposal?" she asked pointedly glaring at Scorpius.

"Mom stop it! I just said that Scorpius had nothing to do with it!" Albus felt like a broken record having repeated himself so many times.

"Yes Mrs. Potter, that is quite enough." McGonagall said with a disproving frown on her face. She then looked to Albus' father who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, standing at the foot of his bed. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I didn't just call you here because of your son. We were unable to decipher which curse had been casted to cause this, you're the top auror that deals with dark magic and we were hoping you could assist us so we can find a better way to treat the injuries. "

"I know the curse…" His father said slowly. "But only three people _should_ know it, one, the only one that knew how to completely heal it, is dead…"

"Please explain."

"The curse is Sectumsepra. It was invented by Severus Snape and when I was in my sixth year I cursed Draco Malfoy with it."

A lot of things happened at once, Ginny reached for her wand; James opted to just dive for Scorpius with his bare hands. Harry tried to pull James off of Scorpius and the Headmistress quickly disarmed his mother. In two seconds everything had gone into chaos, his mother and brother taking his father's words as enough evidence that Scorpius was behind this.

"I did it!" Albus yelled as loud as he could but everybody kept on struggling and yelling over him, everyone except Lily who had been closest to him. She stopped and stared at Albus in disbelief, she took out her wand and shot a few sparks into the air until everyone was looking at her, she just gestured towards him. Albus took a deep breath and repeated himself. "I-I did it…I used the curse to try and kill myself…"

* * *

**Thanks everybody for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Since this story is already mostly written I should be able to publish a chapter every day or two but I still love any comments or constructive criticism you have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the good response everybody! I love getting your feedback and knowing that you're enjoying the story.**

**Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

* * *

_**Twelve Hours Earlier**_

Albus laid in the grass by the lake, quietly staring up at the stars. He found shapes and patterns and watched the moon move across the sky as it got later or more so as it got earlier. It was just past one am but he couldn't sleep, thoughts whirling through his head much to quickly.

He had always been lonely, never really good at making friends. When he had been sorted into Slytherin his family had promised that they would still stay close but one by one they all pulled away. Rose and James barely spoke to him when they were at school and even at home they all had little in common. He thought that starting this…_relationship _with Scorpius would somehow help, make him feel less lonely but it only did the opposite. He had known from the beginning that it was only physical, true he had wished for more but he was sixteen and had urges of his own. So when _the_ Scorpius Malfoy came up to him one evening after Astronomy and proposed their little arrangement he readily agreed.

Who could say no to such beautiful silver eyes anyways?

But the relationship had turned out to be more toxic than he ever could have imagined. It didn't take him long to fall head over heels for the blonde with the Devil May Care attitude. The sex was fantastic too, for those few hours every other night he, for the first time in his life, felt whole. Like he was right where he belonged. But once those few hours were over Scorpius would just pull his pants back on and sneak back into his own bed without even a goodnight kiss. At first it didn't bother him so much but as his feelings grew so did the resentment.

He wondered what was so wrong with him that Scorpius could care so little. At the same time he was angry that he gave so much and Scorpius gave so little in return. But he never once tried to stop the relationship, he had thought about calling an end to it several times but he knew, as soon as those beautiful grey eyes looked his way, that he was trapped. He could never tell Scorpius no, his heart just wouldn't let him.

So as the nights went on he loathed himself even more. He began to wonder when he lost so much respect for himself that he'd let himself become a sex toy. No longer did their nights make him feel complete, now they made him feel empty. But he still actively participated, thinking that maybe if he could just make Scorpius moan in _that_ way enough times it would make him fall in love too. That, of corse, never happened. It was always the same and it killed him a little bit more each time.

He never thought love could be so painful, though he should have known better. His parents' fights were legendary by now and it had gotten dramatically worse in the past year or so. He had been dreading going home for Christmas Vacation next week, having resigned himself to another holiday spent at the Burrow with Gramma Molly because he had no friends to stay over with like James and Lily did and he couldn't stand being cooped up in his room, hearing the screaming through the floorboards. So now he was laying outside in the cold, with a broken heart and knowing there was no solace or comfort, even back at his own home.

He sighed, looking at the stars a bit more, trying to memorize each one. Once he was sure he got each star in his mind as well as he possible could, he took his wand out of his pocket. He wasn't sure if it would work, he wasn't really thinking much at all though. All that was playing through his head were images of himself and Scorpius, tangled up in sheets, his parents fighting, Scorpius leaving night after night, his family all heading out to Hogsmede while not even inviting him. And finally, he kept on remembering the story he had once overhead his dad and Uncle Ron talking about. About their sixth year when his father got into a fight with Scorpius' dad in a bathroom. He wasn't thinking so much about the fight but about the spell his father had used.

He took out his wand and pointed it at himself.

"Sectumsempra" he whispered but dropped his wand again as the first slices cut his body. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry out. It hurt like nothing else had ever hurt before but he refused to close his eyes. He stared up at the stars, even as the grass beneath him became soaked with his own blood. After what seemed like hours but must have been only a few seconds the stars began to fade and then everything went black.

**End Flashback**

** Back To Present**

"What do you mean you did it to yourself?" Ginny asked horrified, everyone except for Scorpius and Harry looked shocked.

"I lifted my wand and cast the curse on myself." Albus said with a sigh.

"Why would you do something like that, you have no reason to want and hurt yourself! You have a great life, you're Harry Potter's son, everyone loves you, we have a nice house and are a lot better off than most people." Ginny insisted, he knew that she was just confused but that didn't make her words any less aggravating.

"You don't think I know that mom?" He snapped and everyone looked at him surprised. He was normally the quiet one; none of them had ever heard him raise his voice before. "You don't think I feel guilty for being so miserable when I know that there are so many people out there that are worse off than I am? I can't help the way I feel, if I could stop feeling this way I would and god knows I've tried. I just couldn't take it anymore,"

"Take what anymore?" Harry spoke up; his voice was calm and soft just like always. He at least seemed to want to understand instead of judge.

"It's stupid." Albus shook his head with a sigh.

"James, Lily can you give your mother and I some time alone with Al?" Harry looked up at James and Lily who looked like they wanted to protest but Headmistress McGonagall swept them out.

"You know where I'll be if you need anything Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Prof-Headmistress." Harry corrected himself with a polite smile.

"I should go too." Scorpius said as McGonagall and the others left.

"Not yet. I have some questions." Harry shook his head,

"Dad, he had nothing to do with it. Really." Albus sighed defeated.

"I know that Al. I just wanted to know how he found you and what happened after that."

"Oh" Scorpius said as if surprised he was finally done being accused of things. "Well Al didn't show up to our…appointment…we _study_ together sometimes you see. He's never late so I went looking, I saw him by the lake and as I walked over there was a flash of light." he frowned a bit, as if the memory was a painful one. _Interesting. _"I ran over and I saw him laying there…once, a few years back, I asked my dad about where he got his scars and he told me the story about the fight you two got in. How you used a spell that sliced him open, he didn't tell me what the curse was but I saw those scars often enough to get a pretty good image in my head. When I saw Albus I put two and two together and since you and my dad were the only ones who knew about the spell I figured Al must have heard it from you and…used it on himself…I called for help, people came and that was that…"

"Do you know why he did it?" Ginny asked, eyes still dark with accusation.

"Mom stop it. If you have questions ask me, don't harass him." Albus said annoyed, he really wished everyone would just go away.

"I'm still not convinced he didn't have something to do with this. We can't trust his kind, especially not now." She glared at Scorpius who stiffened up.

"Ginny stop, you know that Scorpius' father is someone who has been _helping_ me to try and stop the attacks." Harry said exasperated, he looked back to Scorpius. "We can't thank you enough for helping Al, he'd probably be dead now if you hadn't found him. Give your mother and father my best."

The dismissal was polite but clear, Scorpius nodded and walked over. He gave the Potters an awkward glance before resting a hand on Albus' shoulder. "I'll visit you later and we'll talk alright." he said but it wasn't a question and suddenly explaining all this to his parents wasn't what worried him the most anymore.

"See you then." He said a bit hoarsely and watched as Scorpius left. He swallowed heavily, he had to remind himself that no matter how much Scorpius seemed to care now he was just a fuck buddy in the long run. And that was all Scorpius thought of him as, no matter how kind he seemed to be acting now. Albus was only brought back to reality by his mothers disapproving huff.

"Of all the kids you could choose to become your friend you had to choose _him. _You know what his family's like." She said icily.

"When did you become so bigoted?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"It's not bigoted when you're right! I can't believe you're taking their side again! It was bad enough that you spared them from Azkaban after the war but now you're actually _working_ with them!"

"Of corse I am. The laws that were passed after the war are outdated and discriminatory, they should have never been passed in the first place and they definitely should not still be enforced now. How can we expect everyone to move on when we have these ridiculous restrictions on Pureblooded families!"

Albus sighed, this was an argument he had heard plenty of times before.

After the war there had been a push for laws restricting the rights of certain pureblooded families and other creatures who had followed or was even suspected of following Lord Voldemort. The Ministry was left no choice but to give into the public outcry. The laws had never been well received by the Pureblood families but in recent years there had been more of a push to get them repealed. Especially when the laws began to affect the younger generation who hadn't even been born when the second Wizarding War happened.

Some sought change through advancement in the ministry, something that was now very difficult for a Pureblood to accomplish but a few, including Draco Malfoy had achieved the feat and were trying to change the laws legally. Others however took more violent approaches, there had been several attacks on stores and restaurants that were known to be Anti-Pure. There was a movement growing, one side was Anti-Pure and the other side was for Equality. His mother was on one side and his father was on another. And this political dispute did nothing to help their already failing marriage.

"Can you two stop arguing for once! I almost killed myself, isn't that enough of a reason for you two to put a sock in it for a bit?" He couldn't help but snap at his parents and they both looked at him startled. Just like always they seemed to forget that anyone else was around when they were arguing.

"I'm sorry Al." Harry said gently, walking over and ruffling Albus' hair gently. "I know your mom and I have been fighting a lot lately…is that why you um…"

"No that's not why." he reassured his father gently but then admitted, "It didn't help though."

"Will you tell us what did set you off?"

"I-I can't"

"Because there isn't a reason." Ginny muttered and Albus couldn't help but feel hurt at that. He knew she was just trying to justify things, make herself believe it wasn't her fault but that didn't change the way her words made him feel insignificant.

Harry glared at his wife before looking back to him "Look, I know sometimes things seem hopeless. I felt like that a lot during the war to say the least. And I'd be lying if I said that jumping off the edge of a cliff or just giving myself up to Voldemort didn't often seem like the best option. But now, looking back, I'm glad I didn't."

"It's different dad. You were Harry Potter; you had the whole world depending on you. I'm just me, if I died there would be a ripple for a bit but after a few days or a week things would just go back to normal. I'm not important…"

"Yes you are and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't. You are one of the most important things in my life; you and your brother and sister are my world. If I lost you…especially like this, I don't know what I'd do." Harry sounded so sincere, Albus wanted more than anything to believe him. "Madam Pomfrey said that your mother and I can take you home with us tomorrow. Since the Hols are coming up you shouldn't miss much school but I have to tell you that I don't know what will happen after that. When I casted that spell I was lucky that Snape was nearby to heal Malfoy up but even with that quick response he, to this day has scars. I don't know how to heal you completely, at this point it looks like it'll have to heal the muggle way and even then I don't know if there will be any long lasting pain…you used a very dark curse on yourself Al."

"I know Dad, that was sort of the point." He couldn't help but point out.

Harry sighed, "We'll leave you some time alone now but you are still on a suicide watch. Madam Pomfrey has confiscated your wand until you are deemed mentally fit and she's made sure there's nothing around here you could use to harm yourself. She'll also be keeping a close eye on you."

"I understand." Albus nodded with a sigh, things were still a bit surreal for him at this point. He didn't know what he'd do now, his feelings towards life hadn't changed but he knew it'd be near impossible for him to find another opportunity to end it.

"We'll come get you tomorrow. And remember, I love you Al. So does your mom and your siblings and Scorpius Malfoy seems to be fond of you as well."

Harry smiled at him like he knew some sort of grand secret. His mother just frowned deeper at that statement. "Sleep well." His father kissed his forehead and his mother kissed his cheek and gave him a hug before they both left.

Albus sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. He wished that things had just gone as planned last night, if they had he would be in a state of blissful nothingness by now instead of on a suicide watch. He didn't want to think about it anymore, if he couldn't have the luxury of death he could still go to sleep, eight hours of unconsciousness was something at least. He closed his eyes but just before sleep overtook him he heard footsteps approach his bed and something light was placed on his stomach.

He opened one eye and saw Scorpius standing at his bedside and on his stomach sat Scorpius' wand.

"What…?" Albus asked confused, wondering if he was seeing straight or if maybe he was dreaming.

Scorpius clenched his fists but answered anyways, "Madam Pomfrey just went to the loo, she should be back in a minute. If killing yourself is what you really want then do it and make it quick."

* * *

**Well there it is! Please take a second to leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hm…not much to say today so let's just jump right into the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_He opened one eye and saw Scorpius standing at his bedside and on his stomach sat Scorpius' wand._

_"What…?" Albus asked confused, wondering if he was seeing straight or if maybe he was dreaming._

_ Scorpius clenched his fists but answered anyways, "Madam Pomfrey just went to the loo, she should be back in a minute. If killing yourself is what you really want then do it and make it quick." _

Albus blinked several times, not quite believing what was going on. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm not overjoyed about it but if it's what will make you happy then do it." Scorpius nodded, looking away.

Suddenly Albus was angry, at first it was just a dull feeling in the pit of his stomach but it quickly overcame him. "Since when do you give a rats ass about my happiness?" he said furiously.

Scorpius looked back up to him confused "What do you mean?"

"I've been miserable for weeks and you haven't even noticed! You fuck me into the mattress every other night and you didn't even care enough to see that it made me hate myself and my life a bit more each time!"

"I'm not a mind reader Albus! How was I supposed to know any of this, you never once said anything to me about not being happy. In fact you were always more than accommodating in bed. I thought you were enjoying it as much as I was! How can you expect me to stop hurting you if I had no way to know you were even in pain? If I had known Al, I promise you I would have done everything I can to fix it."

Somewhere in Albus' brain it registered that Scorpius had a point but he was to far into his rant to stop now. "Don't you come in here and start suddenly acting like you give a shit about my feelings or me! I wasn't by any means happy before you came along but I at least didn't feel like this!"

"Look, I'm sorry I made you feel like _this_ but honestly I don't know what _this_ means!" Scorpius said frustrated, raking his fingers through his platinum locks, ruffling it up and giving himself a very untidy appearance. "All I know is that you tried to kill yourself and I…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down. "When I saw you in the grass, blood everywhere…I was afraid in a way I had never been before. It's like that kind of fear you'd get if someone were about to cut off your arm or leg. Like you wouldn't know how to function without that limb because it's a vital part of you and how you operate. But loosing you would be ten times worse than loosing an arm or a leg, it'd be like loosing my heart…"

Albus stared up at Scorpius in shock, not quite sure what to say to that. He had never imagined Scorpius actually returned his feelings. Sure he always hoped that someday, maybe, but deep down he believed that was just a fantasy that would never come true. "You mean that…?" he asked, almost sure that Scorpius would just start laughing and say he had been kidding.

"Of course I mean it Albus! You and I have been seeing each other for months after all."

Albus' jaw dropped incredulously. "You cannot be calling _that_ seeing each other? All we do is shag! That is not seeing each other! That's just, well, sex!"

"Yeah well you never said you wanted anything else. Like I said, I'm not a mind reader and I wasn't exactly raised in the most emotional family, I'm not good at reading people's subtle micro expressions and stuff like that. I asked for our little arrangement because I hoped you would fall for me as hard as I fell for you."

"Wait, wait, so let me get everything straight…_you _fancy _me?"_ Albus asked, feeling a bit dizzy "As in you want to go out with me? Not just sneak around and have sex every other night?"

"Well I did! But I can't damn well date someone who does stuff like this. I have feelings too you know and you have no fucking idea how much it hurt seeing you bleeding out in the grass. Especially after I realized that you did it to yourself. If you had a problem with our relationsh-what we were doing, then you should have _talked_ to me. If I had upset you then you should have _talked_ to me, I would have fought a dragon to make you happy. I never pushed for anything more than the sex because I wanted to give you time, at any point you could have asked me to stay with you once we had finished but you never did. I'd ask you to study with me, I'd say hi when I saw you in the common room but you never made any attempt to further the conversation at all. I always knew you were shy but I never thought you were this oblivious too! I _really_ like you Albus, so much so that it's really bordering on ridiculous but I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't try and talk to me let alone someone I constantly have to worry about killing themselves. If you die…I don't know what I'd do…"

"I didn't know you felt that way…" Albus looked away, his heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was going to explode in his chest.

"Of corse I did-I _do_. You obviously don't see it but you're an amazing catch Albus. You're smart, kind and an absolute god in bed." Scorpius winked and Albus felt his face get hot, he looked away, trying to hide the small smile that was on his lips. It had been a long time since someone made him genuinely smile, it felt good.

"Madam Pomfrey will be back any second." Scorpius started to speak again but this time his voice had a more somber edge to it. "If you're going to do it you should do it now." Scorpius gestured to where the wand still laid untouched on Albus' stomach.

Albus stared at the wand for a long moment, having forgotten that it was even there. "If I…if I don't do it will you come visit me over the Holiday?" he asked uncertainly.

Scorpius face lit up into a blinding smile, erasing any doubt Albus felt about declining what could possibly be his last chance to end his life. Making Scorpius happy made him think that maybe life could be worth it. Maybe. "I don't think your brother or mom would be to happy about it but yeah, definitely."

"They'll deal with it. My parents are taking me home tomorrow. I'll owl you okay?"

"Alright." Scorpius nodded and took his wand back, putting it in his pocket. Just in time too, Madam Pomfrey came walking past them and sent a disapproving look their way.

"Visiting time is over Mr. Malfoy. Say your goodbyes and get back to your classes.," she said before heading off to her office.

"Some kind of close watch she's keeping on you." Scorpius smirked.

"She's probably got loads of spells that are monitoring my vitals and such."

"She better." He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Albus sighed and took Scorpius' hands "I promise I won't try and kill myself alright?"

"Ever?"

"Yeah." If Albus hesitated a little bit both of them ignored it.

Scorpius leaned down and captured Albus' lips in a slow kiss. Albus couldn't help but respond, ignoring the pain as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Scorpius' neck. This was different than all of the other times they had kissed; instead of hungry and lustful, this was soft and full of tenderness. And for the first time Albus thought that maybe his suicide attempt failing had been a blessing in disguise instead of a curse.

It wasn't long before they broke their kiss, both knowing that Albus was in no shape for any _strenuous activities_. Scorpius leaned down and kissed his nose softly "I'll come see you tonight after dinner and then tomorrow before your parents arrive to take you home." he promised.

"I'll look forward to it." Albus smiled, this felt so much different than what they had been doing before. Something had shifted between them and now it all felt like something real, something that could last and he suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore. They still had a lot more to talk about, they hadn't even defined what their relationship status was but somehow just knowing that Scorpius felt the same way he did made everything just a little bit brighter.

Scorpius smiled and walked out of the hospital wing backwards, he didn't look away from Albus until he had to turn the corner and was finally out of view.

Albus grinned, letting his head fall back against his pillow, things were finally looking up for him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"You better not be falling for him Scor, he's a vital part of the plan and I can't have your _feelings_ getting in the way." A girl his age hissed at him as he walked into the common room. Scorpius jumped and turned around, looking at her surprised.

"Why aren't you in class like everyone else?" he asked

"I was waiting for you to get back of corse." she said, running her hand along the back of one of the common room couches as she walked over to him. Her fair skin was almost as pale as his but that was where the similarities ended. She had long black hair that was tied up into a messy bun and her eyes were a very dark blue, like a bottomless ocean, unexplored and full of treacherous creatures. "I wanted to know how you fixed your little screw up."

"It wasn't my fault, I had no idea that Albus was upset with me. He didn't say a single thing about it."

"You should have been more careful." her voice was calm in a way that sent shivers up Scorpius' spine. He took a nervous step back. "You should have accounted for every single possibility."

"I know, I'm sorry but things are fine now, Albus is recovering and we've taken our relationship to the next level. I've convinced him that I fancy him. He thinks we're dating now."

"Good." She practically purred and Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like he dodged a bullet. "Now, keep him happy and make sure he and his sniveling little family suspect nothing. Your family too, your parents have gotten way to cozy with _Our Glorious Savior_ recently." she spat the words like they were venom on her lips.

"They just want to try and lift the laws peacefully-" Scorpius started to defend his parents but stopped when the girl looked up at him sharply. He realized that he had a relaxed a bit to soon.

"The time for peace has long passed Scorpius. You know that. Those filthy blood traitors have oppressed us and our parents long enough. We're getting rid of these laws and putting in our own by any means necessary. Are you beginning to doubt what we're doing? Little Potter boy getting you?" she asked mockingly.

"Of corse not Scarlett, you know I'm just as devoted to this as you are. Albus won't be a problem, he's just another step in our plan."

"Good. Now, we better get to class now shouldn't we?" she said in a false cheerfulness that freaked Scorpius out more than the angry calm.

"Right, let me grab my bag and we can go." Scorpius ran into the boy's dormitory and gathered his books, slipping them into his school bag while trying desperately to ignore the heavy weight that seemed to suddenly fill his soul.

* * *

**It's moments like this where I wish I could just press a button and enter in dramatic music.**

**So, now's the part that I'm sure most of you skip over but I feel like I have to include anyways. Please Review! There's a shiny blue button just for you right below this! I know I love sharing (spouting) my opinions and this is your chance people! Opinionize me.**

**But either way thanks for reading!**


End file.
